The Art of Living
by Miss Mary Murder
Summary: A secret discovered by a young girl named Sayuri leads her to turn her back on everything she once held dear. Now, finding her self a member of the Akatuski, she finds that not all is what it seems, and that art can be found in life itself. OCXDeidara
1. Teach Me

The name's Sayuri, what my last name is, I do not know. I've never known…well maybe I did…once upon a time...back when my parents were alive…back when I had a family…when I wasn't some tool for the Iwagakure…but that was a long time ago…before I knew of sorrow, before I knew of my power…back when it was only music…music was the only thing I had in my life…music and happiness… it seems like it was such a long time ago…in truth…it was only fourteen years...almost…it'll be fourteen on the fifth of December, my eighteenth birthday. But, enough about the past, you'll learn all about that soon enough.

My looks? My hair is blonde, the color of the sun, yet, not as shining and brilliant. I'm slender and around 5' 8"…I'm short, I know... but I live with it, and so shall you. Violet are my eyes, like the night sky, gleaming and mysterious, making my ivory skin glow like the face of the moon.

I'm an artist, but mainly, I sing. Music is the most valuable form of art…art is dying in this world…just as the artists…but sadly yes, I'm of a dying breed…that is my power…my kekkei genkai…I sing enchanting songs like those of the sirens of ancient times. It's genjutsu you see; with a single note I could unhinge the very fabric of their reality, push them to the very limit of their sanity; all they have to do, is listen to the music. My story starts here, in the village of Iwagakure, shortly after the Tsuchikage rescued me…


	2. The Art of Growing Up

Sniffle. Sob. Whimper. A four-year-old girl stared down at the cold concrete streets of Iwagakure, watching helplessly as the rain washed away the last crimson remnants of her parents.

'_Why?'_ She whimpered. She stared down at her tiny hands, they were tainted a sickening scarlet color. '_Mommy…Daddy…' _She sobbed harder, burying her face in her bloodstained hands. '_I'm sorry… I tried…'_

The Tsuchikage place a hand on her head, he was smiling grimly at her: his only recognition of her loss. She stared up at him, deep violet eyes swimming with tears as she ran to him, clinging to the hem of his robes.

"Help Me," she sobbed to him, her voice barely audible over the sound of rain pelting the pavement, " Help me."

The Kage made a shushing type of noise, a vain attempt to try and comfort her. "I'm sorry," he said as he scooped the young girl up into his arms, "there is nothing I can do."

That night Sayuri cried herself to sleep, feeling, for the first time in her life, what true pain really was. She vowed never to love anything again, even at such a young age, she had figured out that love is what hurt her, and it was love that she must live without. The young girl became cold and distant, not showing any interest in playing with others, or even talking to them for that matter. All she did was sit around and draw, or sing. Not the normal types of cutesy little things normal four-year-olds sang about either, these were not songs of fairies and bunny rabbits, but songs of longing and loneliness.

Only once had she tried to play with some one, but when she asked the Tsuchikage if he would play with her, he waved her away like one would a fly, simply replying to her with a "Go play elsewhere, I have paperwork to do." And with that, Sayuri gave up on playing with anyone.

Thus, I grew up in loneliness, no one understood, they didn't know what it was like…not to have some one who loved you… and no matter how hard I tried, the Kage never paid attention to me, unless he wanted something from me.

I blinked turning my attention back to the real world as I looked away from the window and stared at the unfinished drawing I held in my hand. The Tsuchikage had said that he wanted to see me today; I sighed. I was bored of all the useless missions I had been given to do; it was all just busy work.

I furrowed my brows and pursed my lips together as I crushed the paper in my hand, tossing it over my shoulder and into the wastebasket behind me. He was nervous about something, he only did this the keep me in his office twenty four seven. _Something _was bothering him, and I had to find out what it was. Sighing again, I got up from my seat at the windowsill, mumbling a half-hearted apology to my cat nightshade as I slipped past her and out the door.

I hummed a sad tune to myself as I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, trying to distract myself from the growing feeling in the pit of my stomach. '_Even the sky whispers its silent warning to us on this ill-fated day.' _I thought making even my thoughts sound oddly musical in a sense.

I landed lightly on the balcony outside the Tsuchikage's office, not making a single sound as I slipped through the sliding door and into his office. The Kage didn't budge as he looked over his papers and said, "You know Sayuri, you can use the front door like everyone else; you don't have to go through that way every time." His voice was monotone as he looked up from his papers to peer at me.

"It's easier this way." I stated bluntly, keeping my voice emotionless as I talked to him.

"Oh, I see your testy today" he said smirking to himself.

I shot him an icy glare to show I wasn't playing. I was there to get my mission and go, simple as that.

He sighed, "Yes, well, here you go then" he said handing me a file. It was a routine check around al the streets to make sure there were no 'hooligans' loitering around business establishments, and making sure disruptive kids weren't, I don't know, painting graffiti on the walls.

I raised a brow, "A D-ranked mission?" I questioned, wondering why my assignment was so low ranked.

"Oh, yes, well, times have been kind of slow around here" he lied trying to quickly make up and excuse that he thought I would buy.

"Whatever." I mumbled, leaving the Kage to think I believed him as I jumped out the window into the dull, overcast outside world to patrol the village streets. _' I wonder what's got the Tsuchikage in such a nervous state?'_ I thought as I looked down the strangely deserted streets. _'More importantly,'_ I mused, _'Why does he want me out on the streets so badly?'_


End file.
